


My Pretty

by DrFluke_is_A_Penguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Genderplay, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne Smut, fem zayn, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFluke_is_A_Penguin/pseuds/DrFluke_is_A_Penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn misbehaves by grinding on slutty girls and so Liam decides to punish him. What better way than by dressing him like a slut and fucking him like one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty

Liam is a bit what you would call possessive of his boyfriend Zayn. He likes knowing where the other boy is at all times and he likes it best when the Pakistani is attached to his hip but Zayn is a free spirit and enjoys getting punished by his Daddy so he misbehaves pretty often. 

His latest transgression against Liam's rules is what has landed him in the biggest trouble yet. While the boys were all out, celebrating the last single they had released and while Zayn was no longer a part of the band he was still dating Liam and still cared about the band's success. However, Liam kept getting swept away from him by executive producers and people who wanted to congratulate him. All of these people hated Zayn for leaving so they basically ignored the poor sub.

Louis, Harry and Niall all knew the demographic of their relationship but to the rest of the world they weren't even in a relationship. Zayn had hoped that after he left the band and broke off the "engagement" with Perrie, that he and Liam could come out but Modest! still held Liam's sexuality in a tight grasp. Feeling ignored and a bit naughty, Zayn decided to start dancing to the raunchy tracks that the club was playing. Soon enough, girls were lined in front of him and while this hadn't been his original plan, he knew it would piss Liam off and that was what he needed.

His Daddy, when angry and Zayn in trouble, could get really fun really fast. Last time Zayn had gotten in trouble he had a vibrator buried in his ass for two days, every so often Liam would set off the remote and send Zayn into fits of spasms. The bad thing was that Liam hadn't forbade him from cumming so Zayn had to change pants a lot.

Only three minutes into the grind line and Liam was already storming towards him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his normally soft brown eyes blazing bright. Zayn simply smirked at the angered man and placed his hands on the girl in front of him, slight fingers gripping her waist. This motion didn't go unnoticed as Liam's nostrils flared and he grabbed Zayn by the collar and drug him away from the now pouting girls.

"I asked: What do you think you're doing you little slut?" Zayn worried that Liam was honestly mad at him but a quick glance at Liam's eyes and smirk told Zayn that Liam knew what Zayn was doing and that there would be an amazing punishment when they got home. Liam was already dragging them towards the car. The night forgotten.

These events are what have led to Zayn kneeling before Liam on the bed of their posh London townhouse, naked other than the smirk he is keeping hidden by bowing his head slightly. Liam hadn't said a word other than "strip" before stalking off to their large walk in closet. Zayn knew that Liam was angry with him, without a doubt but he honestly wasn't expecting Liam to return with a duffel bag. 

"You think I don't know what you were doing tonight? Acting like a little slut on purpose? Grinding on those slutty girls?" Liam had placed the bag on the ground and was stalking around the room, his eyes fixated on the beautiful boy kneeling before him. Zayn's tan skin was flawless and his raven hair, although buzzed short after leaving the band, was soft to the touch and Liam had to force himself not to reach out and stroke his boy's cheek. Zayn was in trouble.

"If you wanted attention darling you could have simply asked me." He stated, shifting through the duffel bag and Zayn had to force himself to bite his tongue and not look at what was in the duffel.

"But instead, you decide to act like a sluttly little teenager in a grind line." His voice had taken on a sharp tone and Zayn flinched when the bag was tossed in front of him. "Take this to the bathroom and put on everything in it. Don't you dare defy me baby, I'm pissed enough." Zayn scrambled from the bed, running towards the adjoining bathroom and closing the door softly before sighing and allowing himself to feel the arousal he had been trying to suppress. Daddy Liam is so fucking hot he can barely stand it.

Curious as to what is in the bag and not wanting to make Liam wait any longer Zayn quickly unzips the bag and draws in a long gasp before letting out a long moan.

Liam smirks with approval when he hears the long, needy moan that his baby boy releases. Liam always suspected that Zayn had a bit of a secret kink he had never told him about so Liam bought things in preparation. Although he knew what was in the bag nothing could have prepared him for Zayn to emerge from the bathroom wearing everything he had been given.

Zayn's lean, tan legs were smooth and soft looking under the mid thigh length, navy blue, pleated skirt and his arms looked amazing in the white, woman's blouse. Zayn had even worn the black, lacy bra that Liam had included and he knew that if he lifted Zayn's skirt he would see white lace knickers. His naturally long lashes are darker and thicker with mascara and the little bit of lipstick Zayn had smeared on made his lips look even more red and obscene. A deep, guttural groan escaped the dominant of the two as the submissive blushed and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Hi Daddy," Zayn murmured shyly and he had hoped that Liam, seeing him in his pretty pretty outfit, would forgive his earlier transgression but it was to no avail. 

"Did I say you could speak baby girl?" Zayn let out a little moan, the sound of baby girl coming off Liam's lips made him harder than ever. Liam's own cock was standing at attention inside his dress pants. He beckoned the smaller boy closer and fisted his hands in the little bit of hair that Zayn had let grow out, pulling his head back and exposing the column of his neck. Liam bent down and latched his mouth onto the beautiful skin, sucking harshly high enough on his throat that a scarf wouldn't cover it the next day and Zayn would be forced to wear makeup or stay with Liam all day.

"Want to act like a naughty slut, that's how I will treat you." Liam's large hands grabbed at Zayn's bum before lifting the smaller boy onto his hips, Zayn's cock trapped deliciously between their stomachs. Liam tisked when he felt the hard member. 

"Baby girl, we can't have you coming so soon, you're already excited aren't you? Love getting punished like a naughty little slut huh?" His breath was hot in Zayn's ear and the smaller was letting out little pants and trying to stop himself from grinding onto Liam. That would be disastrous for his health. He felt one of Liam's hands leave his bum, only being supported by one of the large palms until he was dropped on their large bed and spread out under Liam. The younger but bigger boy had a wicked gleam in his eyes and smirk on his face as he produced a baby pink cock ring and lifted Zayn's skirt unceremoniously, stifling his groan and willing himself not to come at the sight of Zayn's tan skin and leaking member poking out the top of the lacey white knickers. Sliding them down just enough to slip the ring on Zayn and just when Zayn thought that the handling of his cock was done his eyes shot wide when Liam tucked Zayn's penis between his legs and the movement gave Zayn the appearance of a woman's genitalia.

"What the fuck Liam!" Zayn screeched, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how far Liam was taking this feminization of him but a glance at Liam showed that he wasn't fully in the headspace. If Zayn wanted, he could tell Liam he didn't like it and he knew his boyfriend would just pound him into the mattress but the love in Liam's eyes stifled any of Zayn's complaints and he decided to trust Liam.

"Baby girls don't have cocks, they have pussys and clits babe. That's what you have right? That's how you will get any pleasure tonight Zayney. If you want me to touch you at all you've gotta tell me to eat your pretty pussy or play with your clit. Beg for it you slut." 

If Zayn could get harder, he would have but the damned cock ring was preventing that and his constant pressure from his thighs on his cock was driving him wild and he could barely form a word let alone beg.

"Please, please daddy. Please eat my pussy please please please!" He cried and tears were threatening to spill when Liam smiled and bent down, lifting Zayn's legs onto his shoulders and giving him a great view of Zayn's hole. He licked a thick stripe across the boy's muscle and then dove straight in. Licking and sucking on Zayn's muscle and squeezing his cheeks with vigor Liam decided that if this was his last meal, it was a fantastic one. Then Zayn started to talk and Liam was fucked.

"Yes daddy, yes Li oh god eat my pussy, get me all messy! Can I- ugh- can I play with my clit daddy!? Please Li?" Liam was actually impressed with how easily Zayn committed to the feminization but then again he always suspected his boyfriend wanted to be manhandled and treated like a pretty little princess. Liam just muttered a yes against Zayn's rim and the boy was untucking his penis and stroking it. The damned cock ring was still in place.

This went on for a few more minutes until Liam pulled away, Zayn stretched and messy, chasing release but unable to get there. He slapped Zayn's hand away from his cock and finally took his pants off. He slid Zayn's panties down all the way and stuffed them in Zayn's mouth when the boy went to groan. He narrowed his eyes at Liam, tasting himself on the skimpy fabric but then Liam was slamming into Zayn and all he could see was stars. All he could feel was Liam's groans and all he could hear was Liam's cock in his ass. All 11 inches buried at once messed with his senses and white spots appeared in his vision. The cock ring was removed but Liam wrapped his hand around Zayn's 'clit' tightly so that the boy still couldn't come. 

"Want you to come from just my cock baby girl. Mess your pussy all up and fill you with my juices." Zayn was on the edge and his body was being tossed back and forth with Liam's powerful thrusts. Liam knew he wouldn't be able to hold on and only a few minutes after being encased in Zayn's tight heat Liam was coming and feeling Liam swell and fill him made Zayn come with a cry of Liam's name. The two lay there, riding out their orgasms before Zayn moved some of Liam's sweaty hair out of his face.

"You know I only love you right?" He asked honestly, worried that he had upset the boy with his stunt and Liam simply kissed him on the lips and carried him to the bathroom. He tore the blouse off of Zayn and tossed the bra away, sad they didn't get to spend more time playing with the fem version of Zayn but he knew there would be more time to do that. He turned on the shower and picked Zayn off the counter and stepped into the stream, still holding his baby.

"Did you have fun with that?" Liam needed to confirm that this wasn't just his turn on. Zayn nodded, nuzzling into Liam's neck as the warm water washed his body and his lovers body. "Good, cause next time I plan to spend a few hours making you cum just from playing with your tits." A warm hand encased and pulled on Zayn's nipple. "Get them all red and swollen." He whispered into Zayn's mouth and fuck if they didn't do that the next day.


End file.
